The proposed research aims to take a new look at unwanted adolescent pregnancy and parenthood by studying these phenomena not as isolated events, but rather as occurring within the social context of the nuclear family. Further, in addition to identifying pathological adaptation, this study will attempt to shed light on factors contributing to successful accomodation to adolescent parenthood. Overall objectives include: (1) describing the family context surrounding early childbearing and assessing its impact on the adolescent and her nuclear family; (2) observing interactional patterns and collaboration between the adolescent's nuclear family and the family of procreation; (3) assessing the adolescent mother and the quality of her interaction with her offspring; and (4) with funding to permit it, continuing to assess our sample through the fifth year of the child. It is expected that results of this study will have implications for further research, health-related services and training and public policies relating to adolescence and early childbearing. Two groups of subjects will be studied: (1) an experimental group of 60 pregnant adolescents and their families and the adolescent father (when possible), and (2) a matched control group of 60 adolescents not pregnant at the time of recruitment, and their families. Age range at time of recruitment will be 13-17 years. Experimental subjects will be recruited from area prenatal clinics, controls through our school consultation and education network. Subjects will be seen in a short-term longitudinal design, with repeated measures at three points. Each observation point will involve two phases, a clinic and an at-home interview. Subjects will be reimbursed for participating. Observation points are (1) pre-natal (5-9 mos. pregnant), (2) post-partum (5-9 mos.), and (3) post-partum (15-18 mos.) Questionnaires, family and individual interview data will be collected.